The Living Resolve
by thornberriess
Summary: Shikamaru adalah sosok seorang kakak yang pandai dalam segala hal. Dia adalah rival yang selalu berdiri dan menunggu Ino di garis depan. Dia tak pernah mengendurkan pertahanan. Meninggalkan Ino jauh di belakang. ShikamaruXIno. Researcher!au; alternate reality [Written for ShikaIno FanDays 2018 & #INOcentDYE]


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Standard warnings applied. Other notes: ShikamaruXIno; researcher!au; alternate reality; written for ShikaIno FanDays 2018 dan #INOcentDYE [HOPE]

* * *

.

.

Ayahnya _telah_ memberinya 'Yamanaka'.

Sebuah identitas yang menegaskan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu bagian dari marga terhormat kota ini.

Ibunya memberikan sisanya. Yang berwujud dan yang transparan—yang konkret juga yang abstrak. Dan ia bisa melihatnya seiring pergantian musim.

Disertai sebuah senyum ganjil di wajah yang selalu terlihat ekspresif, ia menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan karena berpikir bisa menantang dunia. _Adalah tugasku untuk mencari serpihan untuk dianalisis, dipahami, dan diterapkan—setelahnya, aku adalah bunga yang mekar sempurna._

Ino menjemput kedewasaanya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

.

"And if nothing belongs to me, then there's no point wasting my time looking after things that aren't mine."

― Paulo Coelho, Eleven Minutes.

.

.

* * *

.

Cinta rahasia Ino bukan untuk laki-laki berstatus juara pararel ataupun kapten tim basket seperti di sinetron. Bukan untuk seorang _Hero_ yang datang dengan _timing_ yang tepat saat Ino kesulitan seperti dalam film _action_. Juga bukan pula untuk _prince charming_ yang punya dua kepribadian seperti di _anime_.

Cinta rahasia Ino adalah untuk seorang laki-laki pemalas dengan lelucon garing yang membuat Ino tertawa _hanya_ untuk menghargai usaha.

Ino tidak tahu hal ini disebut cinta atau bukan, sebab dirinya tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih tinggi dari sebuah kekaguman. Tapi dengan melihatnya, Ino bisa simpulkan, kalau ia merasakan keinginan untuk menjadi seperti _dia_. Ino memiliki ketertarikan pada cara pandang maupun cara berpikir _nya_. Ino menghormati _nya_. Dan Ino rasa..., ia iri pada _nya_.

Ino menyayangi _nya_ sama seperti menyayangi ayah dan ibu. _Dia_ adalah sosok seorang kakak yang pandai dalam segala hal. _Dia_ adalah rival yang selalu berdiri dan menunggunya di garis depan. _Dia_ tak pernah mengendurkan pertahanan. Meninggalkan Ino jauh di belakang. _Dia_ lah yang memicu Ino berusaha keras sampai saat ini.

Tanpa mendewakan ego dan harga diri, _dia_ tumbuh menjadi seorang yang realistis.

Terkadang mereka bertentangan, tapi kadang mereka saling berbagi dukungan. Terkadang mereka menjadi kawan, tapi ada saatnya mereka menjadi lawan. _Dia_ adalah sosok yang Ino kagumi.

Tapi rasa kagum, rasa tertarik, rasa senang, rasa hormat, semuanya kalah oleh dominasi rasa iri. Dan Ino menjadikan kesalahan itu sebagai pembenaran. Kebenaran memang akan selalu menang, tapi— _hei_ , Ino bukan pemeran utama dalam cerita. Terkadang Ino berhenti berpikir. Menolak untuk menerima. Ia mendengar untuk membalas, bukan mendengar untuk memahami. Memiliki perasaan yang selalu berkontradiksi. Ah, sepertinya Ino memang gila.

Yang Ino pahami sampai saat ini: _bersaing secara sehat itu baik_. Memang, ketika Ino menjadikannya rival, Ino merasa bisa lebih berkembang dibanding ketika dirinya diajar oleh guru-guru di kelas atapun ketika Ino membaca buku fisik dan atau buku elektronik yang bisa Ino unduh secara acak.

Omong-omong, perkenalkan, namanya Shikamaru.

Di musim gugur tahun ini, usianya memasuki tepat tigapuluh dua. Rencana pendidikan yang disusun ayahnya saat ia masih TK, sudah terpenuhi—terlampaui bahkan. Berkat kemampuan berpikirnya yang luar biasa, Shikamaru menyelesaikan semua tingkat pendidikan wajib melalui jalur akselarasi. Ia menyelesaikan skripsinya di tahun ketiga perkuliahan, lalu mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk paket Magister dan Doktoral yang saat itu ia selesaikan kurang dari lima tahun. Tapi meski tergolong memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, Shikamaru paling anti dengan yang namanya sanjungan. Ia akan membantah orang yang memujinya jenius, tanpa pikir panjang. _Aku cuma beruntung saja, kok_ , sergahnya. Dia cerdas, sangat.

Mereka memiliki berbagai kesamaan.

Tapi ... berbeda dengan Ino yang mudah terdistraksi, Shikamaru selalu punya destinasi.

Kini Shikamaru bekerja sebagai penanggung jawab laboratorium Bioavailabilitas dan Bioekivalensi, milik pemerintah. Dan sebagai sampingannya, ia juga merangkap sebagai dosen praktikum farmakologi dan toksikologi di salah satu universitas. Meninggalkan Ino jauh di belakang.

"Nah. 178 detik dalam uji rotarod. Hasil pertamaku positif. Ah, aku mencintaimu Turner dan segala panduan ujinya."

"Pacari saja bukunya, Ino! Kemarin sore kau bilang mencintai Shargel, dua hari sebelumnya kau juga jatuh cinta pada Lachman. Setidaknya jangan perlihatkan kalau kehidupan percintaanmu menyedihkan, dong."

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Satu telunjuk kanan juga ikut mengisyaratkan penolakan. "Prof, Prof, Prof. Wanita itu mudah jatuh cinta. Apalagi dengan sesuatu yang memudahkan tujuannya. Oh, kalau kau menerbitkan buku dan ilmunya bisa kuterapkan, aku juga bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan khawatir!"

Shikamaru mengembuskan napas. Malas meladeni. Ino adalah seorang wanita _nyentrik_ yang melakukan penelitian di bidang farmasi veteriner. Ia suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di lab sambil melakukan riset. Matanya yang biru bundar itu akan dua kali lebih berbinar ketika melihat organ dalam tikus yang diinduksi aloksan dibanding melihat pria rupawan.

Biasanya Ino melakukan riset proyek pemerintah atau universitas. Ino tidak terlalu peduli dengan dana hibah yang dikucurkan. Selama itu bisa meng _cover_ dana penelitian dan memiliki judul menarik, ia akan mengambilnya tanpa mempertimbangan uang jasa.

Dan yang paling penting, Ino bekerja sebagai bawahan Shikamaru.

Orang yang berhasil mendapat jabatan akademik paling terhormat itu, tentu, akan mengambil posisi tertinggi dalam setiap pekerjaan. Ino teringat betapa mengagumkannya Shikamaru saat berdiri di atas podium setelah berhasil mempublikasikan jurnal internasionalnya sendiri.

Saat itu Ino hanya bisa berucap, _selamat ya_! Dan bla bla bla karena pikirannya sudah melanglang buana. Shikamaru mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk meninggalkan Ino.

.

.

Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibanding diri mereka sendiri.

"Tinggal _Chimney_ , _Traction_ , dan _Jingle_ , lalu kita ke uji efek narkosis. Bersabarlah anak-anakku sayang," kata Ino pada mencit-mencitnya yang lemas.

Yang wanita itu lakukan adalah uji efek hipnotik sedatif dari ekstrak tanaman yang ia teliti. Keempatpuluh lima mencit putih jantan itu telah Ino berikan perlakuan sesuai kode etik. Beberapa hari menjaga mereka, membuat Ino memberikan perhatian lebih layaknya menjaga bayi. Shikamaru sering geleng-geleng sendiri jika melihat Ino bicara pada hewan percobaan. Wanita itu kelewat baik, sampai-sampai membersihkan laboratorium hewan setiap pagi dan sore demi kesehatan para penghuninya.

"Ino, siang ini makan bareng, ya. Kutraktir, deh. Bebas."

"Serius, Prof? Oh, baru gajian ya?" Ino tertawa cukup keras . "Kalau begitu, Steak lada hitam di resto dekat Echo Residence deh, lainnya menyusul kalau sudah lihat menu. Katanya, di situ enak."

"Apaan sih, kau ini daritadi Praf-prof-praf-prof, biasanya juga manggil nama depan," kata Shikamaru dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ino pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Shikamaru tahu, Ino sangat menginginkan gelar ini. Sedari dulu perempuan itu selalu bertekad untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru. Tapi apa daya, kemampuannya mengharuskan ia _stuck_ di sini. Tapi bagaimanapun, Shikamaru tak akan pernah menunjukkan simpati. Ia menghargai Ino dan segenap usahanya lebih dari apapun. Dan ia yakin, Ino tak ingin dikasihani. "Tadi apa? Steak, ya? Boleh, boleh. Kalau tidak ditemani, nanti kau tidak makan sampai besok."

"Anda perhatian sekali, Prof, sampai tahu kebiasaan saya."

"Iya, soalnya sudah keseringan. Ujung-ujungnya juga ke klinik, minta obat maag."

Percakapan itu berlangsung seperti biasa. _Selalu biasa_.

Padahal mereka saling mengerti.

Padahal mereka saling memahami.

Sejak dulu, Ino berharap setidaknya _sekaliiii saja_ berada dalam satu garis dengan Shikamaru.

Tapi ia tidak yakin.

Ya—

Shikamaru akan terus berlari, _berlari_ dan berlari hingga dia dan orang yang dicintainya bisa berada dalam langkah yang setara. Meraih mimpi dengan kedua tangannya. Meninggalkan Ino menjadi penonton tanpa suara. Dan Ino dengan rasa iri dan ambisi untuk melampauinya, menunggu Shikamaru untuk memelankan langkahnya,

—atau bahkan ... menunggu Shikamaru sekadar menoleh untuk menyapa.

"Ino, tinggalin dulu hewannya!"

"Bentar. Bentar. Dikitttttt lagi."

"Tinggal, ya!"

"Eh iya, sebentar. Cari mahasiswa dulu buat jagain."

"Cepet!"


End file.
